Native Solitude
by Oh-So-Cute
Summary: He's the native traveler of the desert. Ten years of living and traveling its golden hills. This was the reason he left. Why he's always alone. Why couldn't they just leave him be? He's the native traveler of the desert and he came here seeking solitude. ( Major, rewrite Currently will occur! 4/9/2017 ) Will be rewritten as new story. Let me know your thoughts. Lol...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: **Natural Predators**

( I do not own anything. This is purely intended for my own enjoyment/improvement,)

* * *

The slow travel through the desert had him following a comfortable routine, he slept for a few hours during the night and then moved on. This had been going on for a few years, well if ten years was a few.

Gracefully, rising to the balls of his feet beside his smoldering fire pit he reached to grab his staff and blanket from the sand. Tossing the blanket across the back of his camel, Raven reached up between the neck and hump of it's back and pulled himself up. His white cloak protecting him from the already burning sunlight, he tapped the side of his friend, clicking his tongue the camel started into a trot. Chasing the rising sun.

The heat of the day only grew worse as the sun rose higher into the sky leaving the golden hills of the desert bare to his lone eyes. It was hours later, the camel slowly moving at a lazy pace as the dusk of the day was setting that a sound foreign among the deserts own emanate from the traveling companions.

 _To each his day is given,_

 _To each his day is given._

 _Tis my time that I Fare from you._

The sun set, his traveling halted for now as he removed himself from his friends back and pulled out a water sack from his side. He unscrewed the metal cap and poured the water into a cupping of his small tanned palm. The camel drank eagerly, showing its thanks for the few gulps of water by nudging the side of his face lovingly.

The soft sound of laughter rose into the night sky as the stars started to take their place. Pulling the blanket from the camels side, Raven placed it gently down into the sand; jabbing his staff down into it where the staff could remain up without his own hold.

His blanket straightened ,he proceeded to sit with his legs crissed crossed. Raven's finger snapped together and a fire was lit.

Raven sat silently now by the glowing flames. His entire focus meant to remain alert as he searched for some rest and closed his vibrant green eyes. The cold descended onto the once burning hills of sand, pulling his cloak closer to him as the heating charms fired up and kept him warm from the quickly descending temperatures. Raven, tired from the ride fell asleep when the howling of a wolf startled him and caused his eyes to fly open. He pushed his back straighter and allowed his senses to spread across the sand in search. Raven scrambled to stand swiping his hand in the air blowing out the flame and grabbed for his staff. Multiple howls coming in from different directions now. He patted his startled friend and ripped the blanket from the sands and tossed it over his back. With a spring to his step he vaulted himself onto the camels back and double tapped it's side. His friend speeding off as more eager sounds of howls came from their backs. Raven cursed himself for his slip, recognizing the danger of his enemies. Desert wolves were ferocious when it came to getting food. whether it was from the lack of food already here in the desert or the ache in their stomachs. They were relentless.

Raven listened to the sounds behind him, already feeling unease as the sounds diminished. They had moved, he thought, spreading around them to corner them into a trap. Raven looked down at his friend who was already pushed to his limit. His cap snapping behind him as they raced away in the dark. Iridescent green eyes watched carefully for any sign of being cornered by his foes.

And Then it had hit him. So sudden that Raven didn't have much time to do anything but shout as he was sent flying into the sand. The air was ripped violently from his lungs as he smashed into the sand, rolling and tumbling down into a dune. His ride clambering to a sudden halt as from out of the dunes and sand tops, wolves emerged surrounding the lone camel. His chest heaved, the air coming in small sips as his lungs cringed for air. He was surprised really, even as he felt light headed and knew he wasn't getting enough oxygen he hadn't blacked out. Raven's arms pushed himself up, wobbling and shaking as a sudden rush of blood circulated down from his head. His vision swallowed by created darkness before receding and the world slowly started to reappear.

He had merely tilted his head up, feeling as the warm stench of death breathe on him. White glossy teeth, snarling between pale pink gums. Lips pulled into a snarl and beady silver eyes made him freeze. His heaving chest evolving to hiccup like movements as his ragged dry breathing grew a bit better. He breathed through his nose, reluctant to relieve his lungs just yet when the wolf snapped its jaws inches from his face.

A lap of drool pooled in its mouth , dripping between its teeth. He didn't flinch when it came in for another snap of it's jaws. Raven knew without a doubt that if he even, quivered, moved a muscle or blink he'd be dead. The wolf so close he wouldn't have a chance to defend himself. His staff wasn't near him, his own knife was strapped to his thigh and unreachable at the moment.

The wolf's sterling silver beady eyes bore into his.

He looked wearily at the wolf, his eyes filling with reluctance as the situation became dire. A loud bellow and his blood ran cold, knowing his friend for over ten years was being attacked.

The savage growls and curls of snapping jaws. The pained and bellowed grunts of his friend made his jaw clench. The smacking of hooves; whines and whimpers gave him some confidence. He hadn't wanted to use it. Not no or ever.

Not after...

A brushing of heat across his face as his surroundings changed. An old majestic castle stood tall and encroaching. Silent, it stood tall and dark. Slices of light streaking down, illuminating the grounds. It's green lawns strewn and streaked with blood and bodies. A mangled inhuman wail and Ravens green eyes Flashed, boring into the eyes of silver.

"I'm sorry". Was whispered.

The wolf lunged, it's white teeth gleaming. A sudden gust of wind roared in Ravens ears. The wall of wind smashing into the wolf, throwing it back. Single slices of wind darting and hitting directly upon its fallen form. Giant sand clouds Plumed up as Raven shakily got to his feet. His heart lurching forward as the sand was swept away, the wind tugging the strands of his bangs. His eyes falling shut in grief.

The grunt and whines of the fellow pack drifted into his ears as they clambered down into the dune after probably not receiving a call back. His face crumpling as streaks of wind darted past, splitting and tearing itself through them.

Blood...Blood...Blood...Blood...

There was just so much of it.

So much death...

He blinked, the darkness receding as the early morning dawn broke out in lines of thick light.

* * *

So, here it is. I normally don't like ending it this short and calling it a chapter but I just felt like this was such a cool place to end. So if you enjoyed this chapter of mine please place a comment maybe even some really helpful feedback which is always appreciated and I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this one was. Thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Oh-So-Cute :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hilal, My crescent moon

( I do not own anything. This is purely for enjoyment and improvement.)

Thanks for those reading/commenting and following my story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

His camel friend laid on it's side breathing and crying out. It's heaving sides afflicted with bites and blood. Raven felt bile rise to his throat, falling to his knees he rubbed his friends side whispering soothing words as the camels distress started to slowly ease from it's body. Running his fingers through his friends coarse lightly tanned hair.

Getting up the courage, Raven reached with a trembling arm under his friend's side. He choked trying to ignore the wholehearted ache in his heart and tightening in his chest.

His fingers trembling as the color of dark pooled red slicked his hand.

He didn't say anything. Just sat there and held him as the sun rose higher and his friends breathing slowly grew slower. And he just sat there, whispering soothing sounds. Until the last breath wheezed itself from his friends lungs he had stayed. A silent and loyal companion until the end. His eyes hardly blinking, red and dry as he stood on his cramped and protesting legs.

Stumbling forwards as spikes of buzzed nerves dug into his feet. Raven, wiping the sweat from his brow smeared blood above his eyebrow. He was heading south, his destination unknown as he walked further away.

"Where are you going master?" Rasped a voice.

Raven continued walking, ignoring the black cloak shifting and striding beside him. His steps clumsy and erratic unlike the controlled and graceful steps of his unwanted guest. He was going nowhere. Nowhere but further into the golden hills of his prison.

Where he would hurt nobody. Where he could be alone.

And no one would ever know what happened to their savior. What became of him….

A hand stopped him. A cold and heavy grip, goose bumps rising up on his arm. Feeling the heavy silken cloak brush against his legs.

" Master." The voice murmured softly in his ear. " We have a visitor."

Black pupils narrowed, his white cloak scraping against the sand as he turned sharply to look behind them.

His eyes met the bloodied form of the alpha. Raven's pupils blowing wide for a fraction of a second before narrowing his icy emerald gaze on the hazed silver.

He had killed it. Ended the very fire burning in those eyes. His irise swallowed by his pupils . And yet it was still alive? Walking to track him down and try to defend his role as alpha and dead pack.

Raven lifted his arm up and without saying a word his staff gently placed itself in his palm. Something wasn't right. The alpha's lanky body, dry blood matted fur stood on unstable legs as it stumbled closer.

The bone chilling hand still upon his arm as he watched the alpha's drifting form as it slowly started to grow more stable.

One of the alpha's ears twitched as the silver was drained from its eyes completely turning them to a milky white and then swallowed into black.

Raven's hand itching towards his dagger when his body was jerked forward into the chilling embrace of death whose silken black cloak drifted gently in front of his eyes.

A Sudden overwhelming energy force drifted into his magic where it was firmly barred and for a second he couldn't breathe as the energy seemed to lick across his shield as if testing the strength and moving along like some curious pup with no intentions of trying to break through. Raven wheezed the air into his lungs tensing as the sound of a growing howl

erupted from the wolf's throat. He was released then. The receding chill and the fading cloak leaving him on his feet alone.

He was stunned as the ghostly visage of death was gone. And abruptly he recognized the sudden energy that filled the air with a sudden charge and his lips thinned.

Something was changing. The string of fate being cut and rewoven.

He was brought back to attention when the alpha let loose another string of howls. Fed up, Raven moved to bring his hand closer to his side, intending to toss a low level spell. When he was stopped or rather he himself stopped.

He couldn't move.

He pushed, trying to will his limbs into obeying chanting beneath his breath spell after spell to release his limbs. His wild emerald eyes started to melt into panic. A little dark space flashing before his eyes and he remembered that little space he shared with the spiders beneath the stairs and he felt trapped.

Trapped and caged in that room under the stairs as he stood here. Here in the sand feeling panicked and suffocated as his limbs refused to move.

He screamed, panic and pain raking down his throat.

Canines sinking easily into his left shoulder as the lanky frame of the wolf bite down and held.

Warmth, the warm fire of his blood sinking into his shirt and dribbling down his stomach.

And the wind blew chunks of his black bangs away from his face and his emerald eyes came alite.

The wind sharpening and shifting radically around them. Wild and untamed as blades of wind came slicing the wolf off his shoulder blade. Warm blood spraying the side of his face as the wolf went down.

This must be the end.

His limbs still unable to be moved as the blood pooled from under the lanky mass of fur and bones of the alpha.

His body trembling, exhaustion was laden upon him. Raven's nerves fried as he stared at his shoe-less olive tanned feet. When he heard something, a soft hissing.

His emerald eyes wandering to the soft sound; escaping from the sands. Small orb like dust particles emerging and began to group and shift, building a bridge between the alpha and himself. The orbs conjoining and creating a solid metallic platform below their feet. Raven felt the hairs on his arm's rise as the intricate and delicate symbols made little sense to him but for a few. It was a binding. A binding of death and life.

Black and shine-less the intricate seals settled.

Raven's magic burst forward then in blind panic, whipping the sand around them and awaking his feet. His feet slapped painfully against the cold solid metal as he pushed desperately away trying to awaken his other limbs. The force of his magic began barring down onto the seals as his hands were released and then his shoulders and neck. He could do this, He could get away.

It was too late though. He had forgotten what had made a sealing.

Blood.

The tracks of their blood were lined along side the designs and the slow pool of blood settled and mixed in the center.

And life and dead were tied together.

A small burning on his lower back had Raven motionless, and then a fire as his magic aided the anchoring instead of fight it; between their souls. His mouth falling open as he screamed. His body suddenly released as he fell to his knees and then to his side. The intensity tripling as he writhed on the black platform. He could feel it. The soft echo of the others beating heart and breath.

What had fate done? Hadn't they screwed him over enough?

Hadn't he done enough to be just...left alone?

And then he was out. Raven's emerald green eyes falling shut as the final melding of their souls finished.

* * *

He awoke to the rain.

scrunching his face he tossed and turned to avoid the soft pelts to his face without success. His eyelids peeling back, blinking. Raven eyed the angry looking rain clouds, curiously and watchful as they glided. A deep rumbling and his head turned facing the white canines snarling in front of his face again.

The alpha, he remembered, was sitting on its haunches. blood dried and matted onto its pelt and its silver eyes were once again boring into his.

" You killed pack."

The voice wasn't loud or whispering, it was just there. In his head. He had almost thought he had thought it- it having been so well mixed with his own when he had remembered he had killed the pack not the alpha.

He kept an eye on the wolf not liking how the darn thing could keep moving and why it hadn't died with all the blood loss, when he felt like a freight train had just run him over.

The more he thought about it as he eyed the wolf the more he felt a deep well of depression come over him.

Raven's eyes widened. The embrace of death and the forces of fate being rewritten coming back to him. And the seal. The heat from his face draining.

That seal. The binding….

It all just hit him.

Raven could only stare as he and the wolf watched each other closely. The rain picking up and started to pour.

Their frames drenched when Ravens eyes wandered across the grass in which he realized, he was lying upon. The sand. The glorious golden hills of sand were gone, the heat replaced by the damp and cold chill of the rain and wind.

" Well, what unusual guests."

His eyes wandered the yard, where he trailed a small stone path to small feet. Raven's eyes wandered upwards, trailing the expanse fabric of rich purple. A woman. A beautiful pale skinned, black haired woman.

The woman's red colored lips stretched into a smile and her red wine colored eyes twinkled mischievously. He stared, his drenched bangs falling into his eyes as he laid shivering in the grass.

His vision swimming, black spots invading his vision. And the last thing Raven saw was of the alpha stumbling to her as she knelt and raised her arm out to him.

Raven wanted to warn her. Wanted to tell her of the anger he felt coming from the wolf. But he failed and he feared that when he woke up. The woman would be dead upon the small stoned path.

'My." A soft voice murmured. "What a sad boy."

* * *

Well, it's a little bit longer. The next chapters will definitely not be posted until I reach the 2,500 word mark so the next chapter might not be out until Wednesday or Thursday at the max. I had an interesting time writing this chapter, actually having to let it write itself and see where it went. Hope you liked it, and like last time if you liked it follow the story and if you had any helpful info or just wanted to tell me something just leave me a comment. And finally if your like the five amazing people who Favorited this story cause they liked it so much, please do so! It really does mean a lot! Thanks!

Sincerely, Oh-So-Cute


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Our past is now Burning

I do not own anything. This is purely for my enjoyment/Improvement.-

(By the way, am I doing a bang up job? Or am I just being paranoid? )

* * *

His mouth was dry, his tongue gritty. His eyes peeled open blinking and looked up to a wooden ceiling. Where? He thought, scrunching his face as the smell of rich stained wood stung his nose. He tried moving his arm only to notice that he was tucked in. And the pleasant warmth the swath of blankets he was covered with created.

His eyes drifted across the plain and mostly empty room. A single dresser standing in the center of the far wall in front of him. His eyes zeroing onto the paper door to his left as soft padding of footsteps drew near. A tall shadow emerged, dancing across the paper. It stopped, sliding the door sideways; open. The paper door clicking into place.

He blinked. Black hair…...But not a woman.

Had she been killed, like he had feared. His throat and chest tightening uncomfortably now.

The male teen, now that he had gotten a good look at him, wore glasses and had a gentle touch to his dark purple eyes.

"Oh, You're awake." The teen said surprised, pushing the bridge of his glasses further up on his nose. He looked awkward, unsure of what he should do next.

" Uh, how are you feeling?" The teen asked finally after a few minutes, patting his sides down nervously.

He looked blankly at the boy, closing his eyes and pulled himself away from the blankets.

"W-Wait! Your injuries!" The teen rushed over pushing him back down by his right shoulder. Raven shrugged the arm off. He was injured? A mix of memories of pain, blood, and a certain wolf came back to him . He looked down at his left shoulder. His shirt having been removed leaving his skin bare. His right hand trailing the neatly wrapped bandages. It was an urge, like an sudden twitch. He blinked and his fingers were digging themselves under the wrap and ripping them forward. The white bandages revealing brown stained gauze.

The teens panic became more frenzied. Rambling about his injury and how he shouldn't be moving and, what was he doing. Raven ignored him, brushing off the persistent hands trying to stop him from tearing at the bandages.

Ripping the medical tape from of his skin, leaving white streaks; Marks of the tapes whereabouts. Removing the gauze to reveal unblemished skin. A gasp gushed out of the teens mouth, surprise moving onto his face as he took a couple steps closer for a better look.

Raven removed the blankets in his lap, pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled, pitching forward. Crashing into a warm body, his hands grasping the persons sleeves. The room was spinning. He cursed himself, forgetting how stressful it was for his human body to heal so quickly.

"Are you ok?" The teen asked.

Raven quickly removed himself from the teens arms, stubbornly shifting his feet to steady himself. He nodded his head, not looking up to spot the worried look on the boys face.

He was relieved, realizing he had been wearing something for pants. His light cotton pair were still on him.

But where was his stuff. His eyes zeroing onto the dresser.

He brushed off the hesitant hands, shuffling past him.

His hands eager to take a hold of his staff. Tugging the doors open, he saw his cream colored shirt neatly folded next to his tan cloak at the bottom of the shelf. His eyes hardening. Where was his staff.

"Where is it." He rasped.

The teen froze for a moment, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

"W-w-where's what?" He squeaked, taking a step back.

Raven turned, his eyes tracking the teens movements before speaking. "My staff."

The teen looked to be sweating bullets now, his shoulders tensed.

"W-Well. Uh, Yuko has it." He murmured.

"Yuko?" He questioned, his eyes never leaving the boy.

" W-Well." The teen eyes kept flickering to the floor now before his head shot up. "oh, I haven't introduced myself have I?"

He put his hands together bowing. " My names Watanuki Kimihiro."

Raven's hands fisted together shaking as he tried to rein in his annoyance.

"Yuko." He hissed between his teeth. " Who is she."

"She's the one who owns this shop." Watanuki said gesturing to the room they were in.

He looked away, down at the dresser shelf. His neatly folded clothes left in the drawer laid there staring at him.

Watanuki watched curiously as the strange boy pulled his shirt out from the dresser. Lifting his arm up to slip his hand through the sleeve. Watanuki's gaze was stolen as the yellow lighting from the ceiling dusted across his tanned skin, his gaze narrowed. Pale streak lines across his back and his chest tightens. Scars. Watanuki looked closer and noticed underneath that tan were dark colored welts.

The jerking movements of the boy as he stiffly finished putting on his shirt and buttoning it, reached down grabbing his cloak and stared at him.

Watanuki took a moment to look at the enigma, the boys tanned olive skin gave him an exotic look. With high cheekbones, a soft button nose and pink pearl lips. The boys icey and shadowed emerald eyes had Watanuki reconsidering his earlier thought on him being just a boy. A sense of darkness and age swallowed him in the deep pools of emerald. But he couldn't decide on what, so boy would just have to stay until he learned of his name. Standing at only 5'4 the thin and lean body of the boy's could have him being mistaken as being fragile even innocent looking if it were for the scars and his eyes. It was then that soft looking, pristine long black hair enveloped his sight. It went to the middle of his back, wildly curled and undone. He looked wild and to some extent almost like some extinct creature that the world had never seen nor had the chance to ruin with their touch.

"Raven."

It broke through watanuki's thoughts, blinking his eyes he stared. "W-what?"

Emerald eyes softened and softly the boy spoke, repeating. " Raven." The boy moved to the open door. "That's my name."

Raven hadn't looked back to notice the small smile on Watanuki's face.

He just waited for Watanuki to catch up, standing outside the paper door, in the hallway.

Watanuki's tall and lanky form moved to his side, the teen's black uniform more noticeable to his eyes now. He looked away when purple eyes glanced at him subtly. Raven looked at the wooden floor.

He wondered how long it had been since the last time he had talked to someone. Watanuki's presence had made him miss everything he had left in those ten long years. And then that same feeling and understanding of why he had- had come back. He looked up, greens eyes trailing the paper walls. Little patterns painted alongside the border of paper and wood. Little black designs inked out into leaves and vines. Emerald eyes glazed over, a small delicate red flower was engrained like a bridge between.

Fiery Red hair flashed before his eyes, brown eyes glistened staring. He choked, wrangling his hand into his shirt.

Watanuki stopped short. A ragged intake of breath and his eyes were trailing back. Ravens hand was choking at his chest, just above his heart. He frowned, walking back to ravens side.

"H-hey are you ok?" Watanuki asked. His arm calmly placing itself on his shoulder.

Green eyes blinked dazed like, turning his head to glance up at him. Weakly he pushed the arm off, lowering his head and nodding.

"Fine." He murmured gruffly.

Watanuki scowled, his eyes lingering on him.

Raven huffed, rubbing the palms of his hands down his face. What was wrong with him? He bit the inside of his cheek, faintly tasting iron. He wasn't so weak!

Watanuki wanted to say something, frowning as raven continued to stressfully rub at his face. Shaking his head he pulled ravens arms away, dragging him down the hall. The youths grudging attitude at doing so didn't have him hesitate as the arms tried to tug from his hold.

Yuko would have a better piece to this mystery, he had faith that she knew exactly who this boy was. He only hoped everything would turn out ok.

After all. No one entered this shop unless they were destined to.

Watanuki dragged him through the hall. A sharp left and he almost crashed into the wall. Stunned, green eyes blinked owlishly up. Watanuki's face was set. Eyebrows crinkled as determination written sternly across his face won out.

His feet sensitive as the chilled hardwood floor shifted to smooth grooves of tatami mat. His feet flinching as the sensation of something other than sand rubbed against his bare skin.

He wasn't looking, bumping into the back of Watanuki. About to curse him as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The circling smell of smoke drifting and curling before his eyes stopped him, the smell drifting into his nose. His body was shaken, faint widening of his eyes as his body began to buzz. Eager as the smell and taste of tobacco rolled into his undying lungs. It was unfathomable to him to think he'd ever smoke but he had just gotten a spark of normal teenage life. His first act of freedom was taking a drag off one. His act of rebellion. He thought fondly.

He hadn't liked it at first, the bitter taste and coughing fit lead him to avoid it afterwards but it was only a year later when he had fallen hard on the thing.

That year altogether had fallen hard on him. Good feeling's gone, he was pushed by the warm hands of watanuki from out behind his back.

His eyes latching onto his staff that leaned, settled on the wall. His green eyes zeroing onto the woman. The woman he recognized outside in the rain. She was laid very relaxed, could even be described as lewdly. As she laid on a coach of red. Her black long hair strewed out alongside her.

Her maroon colored eyes watched amused, as smoke spewed from her mouth so natural like he couldn't help but resemble it to the way of a dragon.

'Welcome to my shop." She said as her words curled under her tongue as her amusement spread to her lips.

Lips, a dark red. Smiled at him.

" Thank you, My staff please." He didn't like this, he thought, reaching his arm out for it. Laughter ran out, soft peels of it falling from off her red lips. Bringing her hand to her lips as chuckles continued to escape her.

" You are very different." She said, slowly sliding up to a sitting position.

Bringing her Kiseru pipe down to her lips for another drag.

" And what would you do if I gave you your staff?" Smoke drifting from her red lips as she spoke.

"Leave." He said simply. After his staff was back in his hands, he didn't care too much about his knife. It was easily replaceable. So he didn't mind leaving it. He bite his tongue as his magic refused to grasp a good hold to his staff.

He felt better than seen, Watanuki's tightening of his body.

Raven's eyes narrowing as the ruthful smile decorating the woman's face.

"You can't leave." She said plainly. " Not until I grant your wish anyway."

"Wish?" Raven questioned skeptically.

"Yes." The woman said getting to her feet. The silken flood of colored fabric falling to the floor as she stood. " My names Yuko, I'll be granting your wish."

His eyes narrowed father as he stared at this woman named Yuko. "The price. What is it?" He wasn't stupid, nothing came for free.

The Yuko woman, smiled serenely at him. "Nothing more, Nothing less." Was what she said.

He Knew it! Gritting his teeth he took a step forward to go grab his staff himself. He was stopped though, a growl rumbling. A body emerging from behind the coach. Its silver reddish tinted fur gleamed dangerously in the light. The lean body of a wolf emerging.

" Do not take." Was the simple command thrumming through his mind.

This wolf.

A burning sensation crawling up his arm, intensified as the wolf growled deeper.

" So you are bound." Said Yuko curiously. " Strongly."

A bark like laughter coming from her throat.

"So they did it." She commented smiling though as strange gleam entered her eyes. " They bound Life and death."

* * *

Finally! Here we go! Thanks for everyone reading my story and giving it a shot. And thank you to everyone that followed and Favorited. Mean's a lot to me. ;)

This is a little bit longer...I tried. Really did. Anyway, the next chapter might take me a week. I've got AP art this summer and I've been neglecting a painting. But don't worry you'll hear from me soon!

SIncerely, Oh-So-Cute


	4. This Is a REWRITE NOTICE!

**Hello!**

I'm planning on a major rewrite! So this is just to let everyone know ( who cares..) That I finally have enough motivation to rewrite this story! Anyway, their will be a crazy amount of changes. I hope you'll like them and continue to follow the story. The first chapter should be posted in the next couple of days.

I'm going to give it a new title: " Knowing How It Ends. "

( Unless you really care and want to protest the name change let me know, actually any comments will really motivate me to get my ass going.~~) Anyway. That's all.

Sincerely, Oh-So-Cute.


End file.
